Love Potion
by unprettyxxgirl
Summary: Manny buys a love perfume which Emma calls 'junk'. But does Emma know that it will change her, FOR THE WORST! Find out... {ENDING CHAP. UP}
1. Love Potion Junk

"Manny, can you believe me and Sean are back together? I mean, I never would have thought it," Emma says to Manny. Manny rolls her eyes.  
  
"Em, you've only told me. 11 times. I get it, your happy!" Manny chuckles. Emma smiles.  
  
"I know but I just. I don't know"  
  
"It's love!"  
  
"No way! It's just a simple crush Manny, kind of like the one you have one J.T."  
  
"Ugh that's my heart pounding! Emma, when will he ask me out? He OBVIOUSLY likes me so why not show it by asking me out on a date. it's pretty easy"  
  
"Ask him like you did Craig"  
  
"Nope. This time the boy comes to me" Manny laughs. Manny notices an outfit. A silver shirt with glazed pants with a small rose printed on the pockets and one on the shirt.  
  
"Emma, I'm in heaven," Manny points to the outfit.  
  
"That's something Ashley (Ashley never turned Goth in this episode) or Paige would wear," Emma, says lifting part of her lip.  
  
"That's exactly why I'm buying it!" The two walk into the store and check out the price. Manny jumps in excitement.  
  
"I have more than enough Emma!"  
  
She takes the outfit and looks at it like it's something destiny has placed there for her. Emma looks around the shop while Manny brags about the outfit. When Emma spots some products other than clothing, near the wall. Emma gets a closer look. She picks up a small glass bottle with purple liquid inside. She reads the label.  
  
"Attraction," Emma reads to herself. She turns in around to find another label.  
  
"Spray 4-5 times and then your dream boy will answer!" she reads. Emma rolls her eyes and puts the perfume down firmly and walks back to Manny who has tried on the outfit.  
  
"Look, I'm like totally cute," Manny smiles in the mirror. Emma looks the other way ignoring Manny.  
  
"Emma is something wrong with it?"  
  
"No it's just that I hate when people rip you off by selling love potions and spells and stupid stuff that doesn't even work! They convince people it works but its just junk!"  
  
"Hold on, you saw that here?"  
  
"Yah. Why?"  
  
"Oh my gosh you're kidding? Where at?!"  
  
"Over there," Emma points. Manny runs to the shelves and looks for the perfume potion. Emma picks it up to save her time.  
  
"You're not actually going to buy that are you?" Emma asks. Manny shakes her head.  
  
"NO!" Emma lets out a sigh of relief.  
  
"They say the pink smells better than the purple" Manny picks the pink instead. Emma jumps up.  
  
"Manny don't buy that junk!"  
  
"It's not junk Em! Let's give it a test and see if J.T. actually asks me out!"  
  
Manny changes out of the outfit and sits it on the counter along with the perfume. Emma stares at the perfume not knowing that it would change Emma, for the worst!  
  
A/N: I love this story it's really good (I think). I finally wrote a story that's NOT based on Ashley; I didn't want to be 2 boring. So hope you liked this chapter! Next one is coming soon!  
  
" 


	2. Love Potion What Smells?

---- MONDAY ----  
  
"Emma, do I smell, love spell-ish?" Manny asks twirling around for Emma. Emma gets a bit closer to smell the perfume. Emma nods.  
  
"It's nice. Not something I would wear"  
  
"J.T. will defiantly notice me with this on. I have faith Em, you should to," Manny says walking into the school. Manny walks to her locker peaking out the corner of her eyes for J.T. Manny spots Emma walking towards her with J.T. Manny quickly closes her locker and looks at the two putting her one of a kind smile on with extra dimples!  
  
"Hey J.T. what's-" J.T. sneezes uncontrollably, and steps away from Manny.  
  
"What's that smell?" J.T. says swing has hands in front of him as if he's pushes the stench away.  
  
"It isn't a stench it smells nice," Emma says. J.T. shakes his head.  
  
"I'll talk to you two later". Manny bangs her head against the locker.  
  
"I can't believe he didn't like it"  
  
"Maybe it's to strong"  
  
"No, it's me". Suddenly Sean approaches Emma with a smile.  
  
"Hey Sean, what's up?" Emma says. Sean shakes his head.  
  
"Nothing, what's that smell"  
  
"Rub it in! I tried on this perfume and-"  
  
"I like it," Sean jumps in. Manny looks at him.  
  
"You do? Cool, maybe it's just J.T.," Manny chuckles. Sean looks at Manny like he never did before. "The way her dark hair touches her tanned face and her smile can blow anyone way" Sean thought. Sean had a crush on Manny.  
  
----- LUNCH -----  
  
"Toby, has your heart ever told you to love?" J.T. asks. Toby scrunches up his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ya know, your heart. it beats fast at one particular time"  
  
"Oh you mean when you see Manny, mine doesn't but I can hear yours" Toby chuckles. Manny and Emma hurry to the table where J.T. and Toby sit.  
  
"True, you should save that outfit for a very romantic occasion" Emma says to Manny as they sit down at the table. Manny sits by J.T. as Emma sits by Toby.  
  
"Where's Sean?" Emma asks the two.  
  
"I don't know I think he is talking with Mr. Armstrong, I'm not sure," J.T. says. Emma shrugs.  
  
"I'll go find him you three stay here," Emma says walking away. J.T. stares at Manny.  
  
"The perfume wore off. I can only smell it a little," J.T. states.  
  
"No, it's because your nose is stuffed from smelling it this morning, it's still strong J.T." Toby says. Toby glances at Manny. "Her dimples are so cute, and the way her eyes are, they are so beautiful" Toby thinks.  
  
"So guys, what's up?" Manny asks taking a bite into her apple.  
  
"N-nothing," Toby says. J.T. looks at Toby.  
  
"Yeah were fine," J.T. says still staring at Toby. All of a sudden Sean sits next to Manny.  
  
"Hey guys" Sean says. Manny looks at Sean.  
  
"Emma is looking for you," she says. Sean shrugs.  
  
"She'll soon give up".  
  
"So Manny, I was thinking, since your Emma's best friend I will be seeing you a lot. Well, maybe, you could give me your phone number so we can get closer, in a friendly way," Sean asks. Manny looks at Sean.  
  
"Um, okay? I don't have a paper so give me your hand," Manny says. Sean smiles revealing his dimples. Manny pulls out a pen from her purse and quickly writes her number on Sean's hand.  
  
"There ya go. But I don't wanna be talking about my best friend all night," Manny jokes. Sean shakes his head.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't".  
  
A/N: OoOOoOOoO Sean.. Anyways. hope you liked this chapter next chap. Coming soon hope you review before I start the next chap! 


	3. Love Potion Mind On Manny

---- AFTER SCHOOL AT MANNY'S -----  
  
Manny takes out her journal and starts blurting out every detail about her first day applying the potion when Emma walks back into the room.  
  
"So Manny, has anything new happen with J.T.?" Emma asks. Manny quickly closes her journal.  
  
"Oh, no. He totally isn't interested, I feel it"  
  
"No, he just is shy. Ask him out like I told you Manny don't be a weirdo like he is!"  
  
"He isn't a weirdo," Manny snaps. Emma drops the subject but Manny quickly picks it back up. "I just wish he could be more mature"  
  
"J.T. mature, never going to happen! Manny if that's what you're looking for in a guy, you won't find it in him!" they both laugh. They continue to work on their homework assignment.  
  
"Oh I forgot my book bag downstairs I'll go get it," Emma says.  
  
"Oh and you can get some snacks if you want, I seen you eyeing the candy," Manny chuckles. Emma nods and walks down stairs. Suddenly the phone rings. Manny quickly answers it.  
  
"Hey it's Manny"  
  
"I was guessing that when I called"  
  
"Sean. it's you? Emma's downstairs I can-"  
  
"No I kind of wanted to talk to you"  
  
"Oh well, what is it?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering if you and Emma wanted to come over today cuz I uh. needed some help with my homework and maybe you two could help"  
  
"Oh well, I'll ask Emma and we'll call you back, k?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Bye Manny"  
  
"Bye". Emma opens the door with a couple cakes in her hand, I brought some for you," Emma says spilling them onto the bed. Manny sits up and spreads them out.  
  
"Sean just called he wants us to come over and help him study," Manny says. Emma looks at Manny with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Since when did you and Sean start talking on the phone?" Emma asked concerned. Manny suddenly felt uncomfortable and cornered.  
  
"Um, were just friends Em"  
  
"I know I was just asking"  
  
"Well I don't wanna go, you can go"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah you can spend some extra time with your boyfriend, it's only normal," Manny smiles. Emma smiles back stuffing the papers back into her bag.  
  
"Okay, I'll call you later," Emma says walking out of the room  
  
Emma walks towards Sean's house and gets there quickly. She walks slower to find Sean sitting on the porch.  
  
"Hey, ready to start?" Emma says. Sean looks up at Emma. He looks around Emma as if he seen her farther away. Emma raises her suspicious eyebrow.  
  
"Um, where's Manny?" Sean asks. Emma walks closer.  
  
"She isn't coming? Why are you so concerned?"  
  
"Oh no reason I was just asking. We can start but uh, let's make it quick cuz you know, I'm sort of busy". Emma sits by Sean and opens up her bag pulling out the papers that were recently spread all over Manny's bed.  
  
"Yeah, sure." 


	4. Love Potion One Lying Purpose

Authors Note: This chapter will just be a little shorter, sorry. Well that's it I guess ENJOY!  
  
---- TUESDAY -----  
  
Emma slowly walks down the halls thinking about yesterday. She doesn't seem to care where she walks or who she walks into.  
  
"Emma! There you are, I've been looking all over for you, where ya been?" Manny says walking beside Emma. Emma ignores Manny.  
  
"Emma you know your locker isn't this way right?" Manny says. Emma doesn't say anything.  
  
"Em? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah it's just, Sean has been acting really weird and I can't really get around it," Emma admits turning to find her locker. Manny walks next to her once again.  
  
"Oh, maybe he's just in a bad mood. He'll get over it". Emma just stares at the floor. Manny changes the subject.  
  
"I bought the purple potion. Maybe J.T. might like this one better," Manny says with a smile.  
  
"Manny, I don't care about that stuff you know that, it's junk!"  
  
"Okay Emma you might think it's junk but can you support me here?"  
  
"Sorry I can't support some water with food coloring in it"  
  
"Well how about a best friend?" Manny says stopping. Emma turns to her.  
  
"Yeah sure," Emma says continuing to walk. Manny doesn't follow her she runs to Toby's locker, where Toby J.T. and Sean stand talking.  
  
"Hey you guys! Have you talked to Emma this morning I'm trying to find out what's up with her." Manny says flipping her hair. J.T. and Sean stare at Manny as Toby buries himself in his locker.  
  
"No," Toby says quickly.  
  
"Manny, you look great today," J.T. says inhaling the perfume. Sean looks at J.T. with jealousy on his face. Manny flips her hair again at J.T.'s comment.  
  
"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself," Manny says bumping into J.T.'s shoulder. Sean butts in quick.  
  
"Manny can I uh, talk to you for just a second?" Sean asks. Manny nods and walks with Sean over a couple of lockers.  
  
"What's up?" Manny asks.  
  
"You know J.T. isn't what you think," Sean lies. Manny makes a face.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well he told the guys, he's trying to get with you for only one purpose". Manny blinks a few times in confusion.  
  
"And what's that purpose?"  
  
"He wants to. sleep with you" 


	5. Love Potion The Truth

Manny shakes her head.  
  
"No, he doesn't!" Manny says trying to cry. Sean tucks in his lips. "Are you sure that's what he said?" Manny asks. Sean nods. Manny wipes her tears away. "Crying won't help anything," Manny says looking over at J.T. Sean reaches over grabbing Manny's hand.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll all work out," Sean says. Manny looks at Sean blankly and finally takes her hand back. Manny soon walks away passing J.T. and Toby. Sean walks back to the two.  
  
"Gee, she didn't look like talking," J.T. says observing Manny. Sean looks at J.T.  
  
"Stop staring," Sean says firmly. J.T. looks up at Sean.  
  
"Why? She's cute," J.T. says smiling. Sean pushes J.T. up against the locker.  
  
"Don't get ANY ideas, I mean it," Sean says sitting him down and walking away. J.T. looks at Toby who shrugs.  
  
------ HOMEROOM ------  
  
Manny sits next to J.T. who sits next to Toby who sits next to Emma who is beside Sean. Sean slowly observes Manny with her hand to her chin staring at the white board. J.T. also stares. Sean takes a pencil and throws it hitting J.T. in the head. Manny soon looks over to the "hurt" J.T. She kindly rubs his head as they smile at one another; Manny pulls away and looks at the board once again. The bell rings with a sharp tone. Sean starts to head over to J.T. when Emma stops him.  
  
"Sean, we need to talk," Emma says holding her books.  
  
"Okay but just-"  
  
"But nothing, Sean, this is important"  
  
"Okay, what?"  
  
"We use to be such a great couple and now were running apart and I think I know why," Emma explains. Sean lifts up his hands asking what.  
  
"You have a crush on my best friend, don't you?"  
  
"You mean Manny?"  
  
"No, Toby, of course I mean Manny!"  
  
"Look Emma I don't know why I just suddenly found something in her," Sean says smiling. Emma starts backing away with eyes of tears.  
  
"Emma don't, please just" Sean says taking his hands to his side. Emma shakes her head and quickly walks out the door.  
  
----- LUNCH -----  
  
Manny sits by J.T. and Toby when Emma arrives with a sad face.  
  
"Emma you okay?" Manny asks concerned. Emma shakes her head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Manny asks.  
  
"Sean told me the truth about me and you," Emma says holding the tears back. Manny swallows her pride.  
  
"What do you mean me?"  
  
"He likes you okay, he likes you!" Emma says crying. Manny looks at J.T. who looks down at the floor. Sean suddenly steps in.  
  
"Emma please, can we talk?"  
  
"About what? You told me the truth, it's what I needed to hear it's just that now I have to realize I'm nothing to you"  
  
"Emma you are something just, not as much as before," Sean says. Emma wipes the tears away. Manny stands up pulling Sean to the side.  
  
"What are you doing to her?" Manny asks.  
  
"I can't pretend to like her okay?"  
  
"She likes you okay? She likes you a lot!"  
  
"I like you a lot not her"  
  
"Sean, I can't be your girlfriend"  
  
"Just admit it, you like me too." Manny stares at Sean and bites her lip. Sean starts heading in for his well-waited kiss as well as Manny. 


	6. Love Potion Unexpected

Authors Note: This chapter is a bit shorter but when you read it, you won't care! Hope you like it!!!  
  
Manny quickly opens her eyes and steps away.  
  
"Sean we can't do this," Manny says walking back over to Emma. Manny makes sure no one saw what the two were headed for. Manny takes one last glimpse at Sean and continues to comfort her friend.  
  
----- AFTER SCHOOL ------  
  
"Emma want to go to my house? We could talk," Manny suggests. Emma closes her locker after getting her things. Manny follows Emma out the door.  
  
"No thanks, I think I just want to be alone. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk," Emma says still upset. Manny nods as Emma walks towards her house as well as Manny. Sean suddenly stops her.  
  
"Manny can we talk?" Sean asks.  
  
"Sean, I'm leaving I'm going home," Manny says walking away. Sean hurries to her.  
  
"Okay at your house can we talk? Please for real this time?" Sean asks. Manny tucks in her lips and looks up at Sean.  
  
"Just for a minute I don't want Emma to think anything"  
  
----- AT MANNY'S -----  
  
They both sit down on the steps. Manny moves away from Sean just enough so that they don't look like they're together.  
  
"Manny, I'm sorry about earlier okay? I didn't know what came over me," Sean started.  
  
"It's just, you were my best friends boyfriend and I can't do that to her"  
  
"I know but you have to admit that what I said was true"  
  
"W-what are you t-talking about?" Manny says acting like she don't remember the question even though it swarms her thoughts.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Manny." Manny quickly looks the other way. "Emma would want you to be happy," Sean says sliding closer. Manny looks back at Sean.  
  
"I don't want to hurt her," Manny whispers looking into his eyes. Sean shakes his head.  
  
"Then don't" and with that Manny finds her lips pressed against Sean's. Her first real kiss and his first kiss with Manny. They both fall into the moment not thinking at all. Manny pulls away not saying anything.  
  
"I'll see you later Manny," Sean says getting up and walking away. Manny suddenly feels cluttered and weird. She holds herself in her arms knowing what she did was wrong. She then runs to her room and sits silently on her bed waiting for Emma to call. 


	7. Love Potion Revealed

Manny didn't get a call last night, not from anyone. She felt like she was tricked and abandoned even though she wasn't.  
  
----- WEDNESDAY -----  
  
Manny walks down the halls keeping to herself keeping everything bottled in. When Emma arrives happier then before.  
  
"Did you hear!?" Emma says grandly. Manny looks at Emma feel slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"N-no," Manny stutters. She stops Manny with a wild smile.  
  
"Me and Sean are back together!" Emma giggles. Manny looks at Emma surprised trying to get the words out. She manages to laugh a little catching her breathe.  
  
"Manny, aren't you happy?" Emma says. Manny moves her lips but the words can't come out.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ugh, are you still mad about the other day? Get over it! I thought you'd be happy for me," Emma says simply.  
  
"Sorry I didn't get a lot of sleep last night I'm just sort of driving slow th-this morning," Manny says still in shock. Emma looks over Manny's shoulder.  
  
"I'll talk to you later in Simpson's," Emma says walking over to Toby and J.T. Manny looks over and starts walking to homeroom.  
  
------ IN CLASS -----  
  
Manny is the first one in. She stares at the table thinking about what she needs to. Ms. Kwan suddenly walks over to her.  
  
"You can write in your journal since your early, I'm going to write the assignment on the board," Ms. Kwan says. Manny nods and takes out her journal she writes:  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Instead of a entry this is more of my feelings inserted in a poem, here it is:  
  
He sees me in a way I didn't know  
  
In a way I cant explain  
  
You wouldn't believe the night  
  
I went through in vain  
  
Mad at myself  
  
I can't believe this risk  
  
I can't believe I went through with it  
  
My first and stupid kiss  
  
I haven't told Emma  
  
The things that I say  
  
Because I know it would hurt her  
  
What am I to say?  
  
The words I try to speak  
  
But they never do come out  
  
It's like a never-ending teacup  
  
Without a pouring spout  
  
I have to tell her sometime  
  
This won't last forever  
  
It might hurt us both  
  
But more honesty the better.  
  
Manny closes her journal and looks up to find half of the seats filled while more students pour into the room. Emma and Sean walk in together. Manny quickly puts her eyes to the table ignoring the two as they walk by. Sean glances at Manny but Manny doesn't respond. Emma sites beside Manny and Sean sits beside Emma.  
  
"Hey, I can't wait till this week ends!" Emma comments. Manny bites her lip. "O---okay?" Emma says narrows her eyebrows. "Hello? Manny"  
  
"Oh, sorry"  
  
----- LUNCH TIME -----  
  
Manny sits next to J.T. and Toby (like always).  
  
"J.T. make me feel better," Manny jokes. J.T. looks at Toby taking the joke seriously. He hurries in and gives Manny a romantic kiss. Manny responds by giving one back. Many people around started to watch. They all smiled and cheered. J.T. pulled away looking into Manny's eyes smiling, Manny blinked and smiled speechless. Sean walks to the table.  
  
"What's going on? What is everyone yelling about?" Sean asks. Manny stays shocked not able to talk J.T. looks up at Sean.  
  
"Nothing," J.T. laughs. Sean notices what happened. Manny tunes out everything that happens until Sean speaks.  
  
"What did I tell you?" Sean said firmly. Manny turned to him.  
  
"Sean, what did you say? Your not J.T.'s boss and your not entitled to ruin my life!" Manny yelled. Sean turned red.  
  
"Manny how could you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Kiss him! After what we had!" Sean says getting emotional. Manny turned to J.T. who looked deep into Manny's eyes worried, looking like he was going to cry. By now everyone was watching.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Manny asked.  
  
"Don't deny it Manny!" Sean said annoyed, "We kissed! We kissed do I need to repeat it?" Manny heard a tray drop and looked over to see Emma with her jaw to the floor. She then looked at Sean. Emma stormed out of the cafeteria. Manny looked at J.T. who shaked his head.  
  
"J.T. don-" "You kissed him?" Manny's lips move once again but no words. J.T. sucked in his tears and walked away. Manny looked up at Sean. "Look, Manny" Manny quickly stormed past Sean and headed towards Emma. Manny spotted Emma and yelled her name.  
  
"Emma! Emma please wait!" Manny yelled. Emma ran into the girl's washroom when Manny followed. Emma ran into a stall and quickly locked the door.  
  
"Emma please can we talk?"  
  
"Manny go away!" Emma sobbed.  
  
"Emma he kissed me I should have told you I didn't now how to say it"  
  
"Did you kiss back?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you, kiss back?"  
  
"Em, I didn't know what else to do I-I"  
  
"Manny how could you do that!"  
  
"I don't know Emma I don't know," Manny said starting to cry. She slid down the wall holding her face in her hands. Emma came out of the stall and looked at Manny.  
  
"He meant so much, and you took a knife and drove it in my back," Emma sniffled.  
  
"I'm sorry okay I am so sorry I would do anything to take it back anything I swear!"  
  
"But you can't." Manny started crying harder and harder when each word came through. Emma slid down the wall and sat next to Manny.  
  
"What you did was wrong this will take time to heal but now I need to say that Sean is a boy not worth loosing a great friendship" Emma said wiping the tears away. Manny looked up at Emma.  
  
"Emma I swear I don't want to hurt you," Manny said hugging Emma. They sat there hugging each other crying and rocking.  
  
"Emma, I promise friends first"  
  
"Yeah" 


	8. Love Potion A Romantic Ending

----- AFTER SCHOOL -----  
  
Manny walks over to J.T. who still looks upset.  
  
"J.T. can we talk?" Manny said sweetly. J.T. rolled his eyes and continued going through his locker.  
  
"J.T. please"  
  
"Manny, n-no more talking what you did was not what I expected"  
  
"Your not the only one"  
  
"Manny, I'm sure you'll be happy with him"  
  
"No I wont! I don't want to be with Sean I want to be with you!"  
  
J.T. stepped closer to Manny staring into her eyes that soon fill with tears.  
  
"Me too"  
  
Manny steps closer as one another's lips attach and begin to kiss more intense then before. They then look at each other but no smile.  
  
"Come over my house J.T."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because. if you really want to know what a real kiss feels like" (  
  
THE END!  
  
I really hoped you like it. some people are wondering.. MANNY WANTS TO SLEEP WITH HIM? No they don't sleep together, they just make out INTENSELY! So just letting you know. So it's the end new stories coming soon:  
  
NEXT STORY PEAKS:  
  
Paige isn't interested in Spinner but Spinner is interested in Paige. Will an invite to Paige's enemy change that? And will Ashley try to get with Jimmy or maybe reunite with SEAN? Find out. 


End file.
